urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
OSI series
OSI series — Jes Battis. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Suspense Thriller / Police Procedural Series Description or Overview Tess Corday, Occult Special Investigator for Vancouver’s Mystical Crime Lab, is used to seeing dead vampires. But there’s nothing ordinary about this case. Not the lab results on the cause of death. Not the teenage girl living at the address found in the vamp’s pocket, who may well be in thrall to a demon. And certainly not Lucian Agrado, the necromancer who is liaison to the vampire community. Agrado is supposed to be part of the solution, but Tess suspects he might be part of the problem. Soon she finds herself in the middle of a paranormal conspiracy that will change her life forever—and possibly end it Lead's Species * Occult Special Investigator Primary Supe * Paranormal detectives, Mages What Sets it Apart * CSI like procedural and magic, with magical instruments Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Tess Corday. Books in Series OSI series: # Night Child (2008) # A Flash of Hex (2009) # Inhuman Resources (2010) # Infernal Affairs (2011) # Bleeding Out (2012) ~ Final Other Series by Author onsite Parallel Parks series Themes CSI like procedural and magic World Building Setting Vancouver, Canada Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal Police Detective, mages, telepath, vampires, demons, necromancer, rebirth, magical/supernatural instruments and procedures, ouroboros, bounty hunters, vampire street drug, , , Glossary: * Ouroboros: an ancient symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail. The Ouroboros represents the perpetual cyclic renewal of life and infinity, the concept of eternity and the eternal return, and represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth, leading to immortality. (founs in a lot of UF series) *'Hextacy': potent new drug * Arachnoid: Spider * Macrophages: * Thrombocytes, leukocytes, erythrocytes: blood cell types * Jim Stark: character from Rebel without a cause. * Calabi-Yau space: a special type of manifold that is described in certain branches of mathematics * String Theory: In physics, string theory is a theoretical framework in which the point-like particles of particle physics are replaced by one-dimensional objects called strings * Spectrograph: an instrument that separates light into a frequency spectrum and records the signal using a camera * Helix: type of smooth space curve, i.e. a curve in three-dimensional space * Ekphrasis: considered generally to be a rhetorical device in which one medium of art tries to relate to another medium by defining and describing its essence and form—a vivid description of a scene or, more commonly, a work of art. * Papillae: a small rounded protuberance on a part or organ of the body * Hemolysis: rupture or destruction of red blood cells * Autolysis: the destruction of cells or tissues by their own enzymes. * Penumbra: the partially shaded outer region of the shadow cast by an opaque object * SIM: a video game that simulates an activity such as flying an aircraft or playing a sport. 'Groups & Organizations': * Vancouver's Mystical Crime Lab: where Tess and Derrick work * CORE: clandestine governmental agency—polices otherworldly species—the crim lab is part of CORE. World ✥ In this world, vampires are a type of demons—necromancers, psychics and magic users are all half demons. Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. In Source mode: Copy paste rows. Author Jes Battis * Website: cunningbailey | the author site of Bailey Cunningham/Jes Battis * Genres: Fantasy, Urban Fantasy, Epic Fantasy * Other Pen Names: Bailey Cunningham Bio: Jes Battis was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, and currently lives in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. He is a writer and academic whose research focuses on popular culture, gay and lesbian youth studies, and disability. ~ FF * Full Bio: Bios | cunningbailey Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Timothy Lantz — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Night Child — OSI - Series ~ ISFdb 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Author/Series Page: Osi by Jes Battis # Night Child: Paperback, 293 pages, Pub: May 27th 2008—ISBN 0441016022 # A Flash of Hex: Paperback, 371 pages, Pub: May 26th 2009—ISBN 0441017231 # Inhuman Resources: Paperback, 305 pages, Pub: May 25th 2010—ISBN 044101884X # Infernal Affairs: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: May 31st 2011—ISBN 0441020453 # Bleeding Out: Paperback, 243 pages, Pub: May 29th 2012—ISBN 1937007634 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Night Child (2008): Enter the night world of the OSI... OCCULT SPECIAL INVESTIGATOR Tess Corday, Occult Special Investigator for Vancouver's Mystical Crime Lab, is used to seeing dead vampires. But there's nothing ordinary about this case. Not the lab results on the cause of death. Not the teenage girl living at the address found in the vamp's pocket, who may well be in thrall to a demon. And certainly not Lucian Agrado, the necromancer who is liaison to the vampire community. Agrado is supposed to be part of the solution, but Tess suspects he might be part of the problem. Soon she finds herself in the middle of a paranormal conspiracy that will change her life forever... and possibly end it ~ Goodreads | Night Child (OSI, #1) by Jes Battis ✤ BOOK TWO—A Flash of Hex (2009): After a series of brutal murders, Occult Special Investigator Tess Corday is convinced the identity of the killer is locked in her own head. The only question is-how many rules is she willing to break to get to the truth? ~ Goodreads | A Flash of Hex (OSI, #2) by Jes Battis ✤ BOOK THREE—Inhuman Resources (2010): When a powerful necromancer is killed, Occult Special Investigator Tess Corday must handle the heavy politics in the occult community as carefully as she handles the scant evidence. But with her sometime lover Lucian Agrado representing the necromancers in the grisly matter, things are about to get out of control...fast. ~ Goodreads | Inhuman Resources (OSI, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Infernal Affairs (2011): A dead body on the beach turns out to be a live demon on the run from some of the nastiest bounty hunters in this dimension-or the next. Protecting one demon from another, Tess gets wrapped up in a case that's as dangerous as it is mind-boggling, especially when it begins to involve her own past. ~ Goodreads | Infernal Affairs (OSI #4) by Jes Battis ✤ BOOK FIVE—Bleeding Out (2012): From the author of Infernal Affairs comes a story of murder. mayhem, and demon relations. Is this really the vacation Tess was looking for? Though she’s on leave from the Occult Special Investigations squad, Tess Corday is still grappling with her own personal mysteries. But finding out the truth about her demonic heritage has been more difficult than she expected. Plus, her unauthorized investigation into an addictive new vampire street drug is driving a stake between her and her undead boyfriend. Then Vancouver’s premier necromancer turns up dead. Tess suspects that the cases are related. And her suspicions will lead her into a paranormal showdown that can—and will—change the course of her life forever. ~ Goodreads | Bleeding Out (OSI, #5) by Jes Battis First Sentences # Night Child (2008) — "That's a dead vampire." # A Flash of Hex (2009) — "Somebody is dead and I can't decide between Boston cream or jelly." # Inhuman Resources (2010) —Luiz Ordeño's apartment was on the corner of Davie and Pacific streets, where the city became ocean. # Infernal Affairs (2011) — I was in the middle of cleaning out my fridge when I heard growling. # Bleeding Out (2012) — Nobody speaks until we see the headlights. Quotes * Goodreads | Jes Battis Quotes (Author of Night Child) ~ Goodreads * ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Night Child (OSI, #1) by Jes Battis *Lists That Contain A Flash of Hex (OSI, #2) by Jes Battis *Lists That Contain Inhuman Resources (OSI, #3) by Jes Battis *Lists That Contain Infernal Affairs (OSI #4) by Jes Battis *Lists That Contain Bleeding Out (OSI, #5) by Jes Battis Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Kara Gillian series * Allie Beckstrom series * Greywalker series * Prospero's War series * Paranormal Scene Investigations series * Corine Solomon series * Simon Canderous series * Retrievers series * Shadows Inquiries series * Broken Magic series * Celestial Blues Trilogy * Anya Kalinczyk series * Colbana Files series * SPI Files series * Skindancer series * Damask Circle series * Diana Tregarde series * Laura Blackstone series * Jessica McClain series * Garrett Files series * Dog Days series * Remy Chandler series * Demon Accords series * Harri Phillecki, P.I. series * Victoria Nelson series * Night Tracker series * Crimson Moon series * Deacon Chalk series * World of the Lupi series * Riley Jenson Guardian series Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Books By Battis | cunningbailey~ Author * Parallel Parks series by Bailey Cunningham ~ Goodreads * Jes Battis ~ FF * OSI - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Jes Battis Author Page ~ Shelfari * OSI | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - OSI Novels series by Jes Battis ~ FictFact * Jes Battis - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Jes Battis - OSI Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog * Osi by Jes Battis ~ Penguin World, Characters, etc: * Jes Battis Author Page ~ Shelfari Content References: * Ouroboros - Crystalinks * Ouroboros - Wikipedia Reviews: *Night Child #1 by Jes Battis : Love Vampires Review *Review: Bleeding Out #5 by Jes Battis Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview with "That Buffy Guy" Author Jes Battis - Chicago Books | Examiner.com *[INTERVIEW Jes Battis | Tez Says] *Jes Battis Interview Artist: *Timothy Lantz - Summary Bibliography Author: * cunningbailey | the author site of Bailey Cunningham/Jes Battis * Goodreads | Jes Battis (Author of Night Child) Community, Fan Sites: * Gallery of Book Covers Night Child (OSI -1) by Jes Battis.jpg|1. Night Child (2008—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz A Flash of Hex (OSI #2) by Jes Battis.jpg|2. A Flash of Hex (2009—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz Inhuman Resources (OSI #3) by Jes Battis.jpg|3. Inhuman Resources (2010—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7231086-inhuman-resources Infernal Affairs (OSI #4) by Jes Battis.jpg|4. Infernal Affairs (2011—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9683902-infernal-affairs Bleeding Out (OSI #5) by Jes Battis.jpg|5. Bleeding Out (2012—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13060189-bleeding-out Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Magical Objects Category:Necromancers Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn... Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs Category:Ouroboros Category:Magic Weapons Category:Tech vs Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Police Procedural Category:Set in the Pacific Northwest USA Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series